John Walker (Earth-616)
; Formerly , , , Captain America Corps, , , , , , , , , , , , , , (undercover) , , Retrieval Squad | Relatives = Caleb Walker (father, deceased); Emily Walker (mother, deceased); Michael Walker (brother, deceased); Kate Tolifson (sister); unnamed brother-in-law; unnamed nieces and nephews; | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; Raft, New York City, New York; C.S.I.S. National Headquarters, Ottawa, Ontario, Canada; U.S.S. Infiltrator; Avengers Compound, Los Angeles, California; C.S.A. Headquarters, Washington, D.C. | Gender = Male | Height = 6'4" | Weight = 270 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = limbs were restored by Venom symbiote. | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, U.S. government operative, soldier; prison warden | Education = High school graduate | Origin = John Walker received his enhanced strength from the process developed for Power Broker. (Human Mutate) | PlaceOfBirth = Custer's Grove, Georgia | Creators = Mark Gruenwald; Paul Neary | First = Captain America #323 | First2 = | HistoryText = Early life John Walker grew up idolizing his older brother Michael, who had been killed during the Vietnam War. He went into military service but felt he wasn't a 'hero' like his brother was. Walker underwent the Power Broker process to compete in the Universal Class Wrestling Federation. However, his agent convinced him that he should become a hero. Super-Patriot He became the Super-Patriot, arguing that he stood for America's 'true ideals' and began to publicly discredit Captain America. Three 'Bold Urban Commandos', fellow recruits from the Federation, assisted him by staging attacks and intimidating others. Captain America Captain America later abandoned his identity due to Red Skull's manipulation of the Commission on Superhuman Activities. Walker took the role as Captain America, moderating his views. The man who would later become Battlestar served as his Bucky. The other two BUCs became Left-Winger and Right-Winger. Left-Winger and Right-Winger publicly revealed Walker's name leading up to the Watchdogs killing his parents. Walker retaliated by killing most of the Watchdogs. He captured Left-Winger and Right-Winger and used his old 'torchsword' to ignite explosives they were strapped to, leaving them horribly burnt and in comas. At this time he teamed up with Spider-Man to take down the Tarantula. Eventually there was a confrontation with Captain America who was then calling himself the Captain. Walker was stopped by Rogers. The two confronted the Red Skull, who had been manipulating the Commission. In light of these events, Walker was deemed unworthy of the Captain America title due to his actions. U.S. Agent Walker's death was soon faked by a member of the Commission and he re-emerged as US Agent. He wore a variation of the costume that Rogers had worn as the Captain and using his vibranium disc as a shield. Walker continued to work for the Commission. He was first seen as the U.S. Agent battling an Iron Monger, as a test for the Commission. He was placed as a watchdog of Avengers West Coast and the Vision by the Commission, as a condition to possibly get their government clearance reinstated. He later rescued his former partner Battlestar from the Power Broker, and reconciled with him; John learned that his memories had been altered and that his parents were dead. Force Works When the West Coast Avengers dissolved, his costume and shield into the Hudson River. Tony Stark formed a new team known as Force Works. Initially reluctant to join however Scarlet Witch later persuaded him to join, she believed John was the team's backbone. He intended to run the team on tight military lines and the values of strength and dedication. John ultimately joined the team, wearing a new costume and using an Energy shield. John remained a member throughout the team's tenure, fighting threats such as the Kree, alien parasites the Scatter, The supernatural threat Ember, Slorenia's armored protectors Black Brigade, The Mandarin, He fought alongside Australian super hero Dreamguard a against the dream-manipulating Orphan, Slorenia's undead shock troops The Targoth and Volkhvy the Eternal One , They team up with the Avengers against the Kree commandos Excel, . They later went up against intergalactic mercenary the Broker, They even had to fight their security system V.I.R.G.I.L., and an alternate reality version of deceased former Force Works member Wonder Man. Working for his old Commission ties has led him into conflict with other heroes. Walker seems to have finally cut ties with them after one mission put him into conflict with War Machine and Hawkeye. Jury He was hired by Edwin Cord to lead the Jury against the Thunderbolts. S.T.A.R.S. While working for S.T.A.R.S., he stumbled upon the Ruul's plot to turn Earth into a galactic prison. The Invaders Walker joined the new Invaders squad acting as its Captain America; he in fact demanded to be called by that name. Those Invaders who knew the real Captain America refused to do so. He claimed that today's world requires a tougher symbol of America to battle terrorism. Alongside the Invaders he battled Axis Mundi. When the Human Torch (Jim Hammond) was killed, most of the team disbanded. Civil War John favored the Superhuman Registration Act. Omega Flight John was assigned to Canada as an official liaison - A number of powered villains, including the Purple Man, attempted to cross the border into Canada to escape the act. Mighty Avengers He was recruited without warning by a seemingly recovered Scarlet Witch to a new team of Mighty Avengers. The Scarlet Witch was actually Loki in disguise. Retirement Sent into battle against Norman Osborn's black-ops Thunderbolts team in Asgard, Walker's left arm and leg were severed by Thunderbolts leader Nuke/Scourge. Retired from active duty and fitted with a metal hook for a prosthetic hand (refusing better prostheses because he didn't want to become a cyborg like Nuke), Walker became the warden of the super-villain prison the Raft. Back in Action While transporting the Dark Avengers back to the prison, their transport went down and Walker and the team woke up in an alternate version of New York, divided in various territories controlled by heroes. While knocked out, June Covington who had managed to gain control over Hank Pym and had free rein in a laboratory, bonded Walker with that world's Venom Symbiote which had its higher brain functions removed. Being bonded with the symbiote restored Walker's lost limbs. Leading the Dark Avengers, Walker attempted to find out what had happened to New York and reality. They found out from Reed Richards that A.I.M. were behind the alteration of reality, creating a distorted reality pocket to test potential scenarios and salvage technology created by the denizens of the pocket. The Dark Avengers managed to open a portal into the real world, where they crushed the A.I.M. agents. With the mission completed, and the Dark Avengers free, June used her powers to influence Walker into allowing them to remain free, and to lead them on further adventures. Avengers & X-Men: AXIS John joined Doctor Doom's Avengers, and battled the now-evil Scarlet Witch who arrived to Latveria to have revenge on Doctor Doom. The Avengers fought the Scarlet Witch and saved villagers trapped in the crossfire. 3D Man managed to get hold of the Witch and take her to a machine Doctor Doom had created to specifically canalize her abilities. Soon after being put into the machine, the Scarlet Witch escaped and set out to find Doom, leaving the Avengers behind. After condensing a portion of Scarlet Witch's powers into the device, Valeria Richards informed the heroes their job was done. All-New, All-Different Marvel Months later, John Walker rejoined the U.S. Army, and was sent on a mission in unknown locations in the Middle East taking down terrorist cells. After a raid at a terrorist compound, he got a call from the U.S. Senate. . Soon after the mission was done, John went back to United States where he met with Keane Industries president, Paul Keane and Texas Senator Tom Herald in Manhattan. They explained to him that the reason he been contacted was to reclaim Cap's shield from Sam Wilson since he was not deemed suitable for the title of Captain America by the public. Initially John refused, but later changed his mind after watching news footage of Sam supposedly attacking the Americops and went to confront him at the scene of the fight. Walker ordered Sam to hand over Cap's shield after stating that he was out of control. Sam refused, and the two began fighting with Walker's much greater physical strength giving him an early advantage. Sam managed to turn the fight around by forcing Walker into a dark tunnel and getting aid from owls that lived in the tunnel. It was revealed in flashbacks that Walker was finally convinced to face Sam by Steve Rogers who was brainwashed into becoming a villainous agent of Hydra and had tricked Walker into fighting Sam by claiming that Sam was getting out of control. | Powers = * Power Broker Enhancements: US Agent possesses various super human physical attributes as a result of undergoing the Power Broker's process: **'Superhuman Strength:' US Agent is superhumanly strong and is capable of lifting about 10 tons. **'Superhuman Stamina:' US Agent's muscles produce far fewer fatigue toxins than the muscles of ordinary humans during physical activity. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair him. **'Superhuman Agility:' US Agent's agility and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the human body's natural limits. **'Superhuman Reflexes:' US Agent's reaction time is enhanced to a level that is beyond the human body's natural limits. **'Superhuman Durability:' The tissues of his body are somewhat harder and more resistant to injury than the body of an ordinary human. However, he is not invulnerable and can sustain injury in many of the same ways as an ordinary human. However, he can withstand impact forces and trauma that would severely injure or kill an ordinary human with mild discomfort. | Abilities = * US Agent is a superb military combatant. As he has also received training from the Taskmaster in combat, gymnastics, and acrobatics. | Strength = * Class 10 super-strength, John can press lift 10 tons. | Equipment = * Bulletproof costume, formerly Avengers Identicard. * Captain America's Uniform: | Transportation = * Custom-built motorcycle and van similar to Captain America (Steve Rogers); formerly Avenger's Quinjet. Air Ship named Black Mariah. | Weapons = * Captain America's Shield, Convincer, conventional firearms. Formerly Vibranium Star Shield, Eagle Shield, round Vibranium shield, Photon Shield, "Torchsword", Captain America's Shield. | Notes = * Walker carries around a picture of his parents, usually taped to the inside of his shield. * John Walker featured in the Marvel Illustrated: The Swimsuit Issue. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Trained by Taskmaster Category:Power Broker Category:Shield Fighting Category:Humans Category:Gymnasts Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Captain America Corps members (Multiverse) Category:Weapons Expert Category:Acrobats Category:Thrown Weapons